


Insolitement vôtre - 53 : Café du Côté Obscur (#3)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Café du Côté Obscur, Crack, F/M, Sith-credibility, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Sidious n'eut pas plus de chance ce jour-là dans sa stratégie (inconsciente) d'évitement d'Eliane...





	Insolitement vôtre - 53 : Café du Côté Obscur (#3)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh allez, maintenant que la machine est bien partie, ce serait dommage de l'arrêter, non ?

Assis ce soir-là dans un coin renfoncé du Café, Darth Sidious paraissait inhabituellement fébrile. Eliane le remarqua dès qu'elle arriva.

\- Oohh, mon doudou a l'air stressé, minauda-t-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules du Sith. Viens là que je te fasse un câlin pour te détendre.

\- Eliane ! ronchonna-t-il en la repoussant d'un geste brusque. Pas en public ! Tu vas ruiner ma Sith-crédibilité !

**Author's Note:**

> “Sith-crédibilité” = référence non-dissimulée à “street-credibility” xD


End file.
